Plumbing connectors such as, for example, a toilet water line connector are used by plumbers, home owners, and tenants to connect a toilet water input hose to the toilet enabling water to flow from the water supply valve to the toilet without leaking water. Particularly, a plumbing connector is connected to the toilet water input hose by, for example, a pneumatic crimp, a threaded engagement, or the like. Additionally, the plumbing connector is connected to the toilet by, for example, a threaded engagement between the plumbing connector and the toilet.
A plumbing connector is often sold already connected to an outlet portion of the toilet water input hose. During installation of the plumbing connector, a user connects the hose to the toilet by screwing the plumbing connector onto a mating connector of the toilet (e.g., a water refill valve located at the base of the tank of the toilet) to form a finger-tight, compression-fit, connection. In some instances, a user may over-tighten (e.g., over-torque) the plumbing connector, which may eventually cause the plumbing connector to crack, break, deform and/or otherwise fail. In such instances, when the water supply valve is in an “on” configuration, the plumbing connector may begin to leak water via the crack or deformation and may potentially cause water damage to the area surrounding the toilet. If the leak goes undetected for a long period time, the amount of water damage may be severe.